


Fallout

by syncro37



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Johnny and his gang love each other but they're still bullies, poor jeffo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncro37/pseuds/syncro37
Summary: Cody sighed. "All these recess antics wear me out."Seconds ago, Jeff could have sworn Cody's voice carried the furthest across the playground. Instead, he nodded.





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason Johnny's gang doesn't mess with Cody guys

"Are you ok?" Cody crouched down and started picking up pencils next to a dazed Jeff.

 

"Yeah."

 

Beside Jeff, was a torn sketch detailing the adventures of a robotic mouse and his tiny companion in a sprawling metropolis. When Isabel hollered at Cody he tossed her the ball with an apologetic look.

 

"Why'd you stop playing?" Some snot escaped Jeff's nose as he accepted a handful of pencils from Cody.

 

Cody sighed. "All these recess antics wear me out." Seconds ago, Jeff could have sworn Cody's voice carried the furthest across the playground. Instead, he nodded.

 

"Wanna draw with me? I can show you how to shade metal and make anime eyes."

 

Looking away, Cody let out a sheepish chuckle. "I didn't bring anything to draw with."

 

"That's ok," Jeff said with a 2-sided Crayola pencil already extended towards Cody, "I have spare pencils. We can share paper too."

 

Jeff would outlined the major shapes while Cody would add minor flourishes.

 

It turned out _Ricky Ricotta_ was Cody's favorite book too.

 

\---------------------

 

It's the 5th grade when Jeff noticed that Cody looks at boys the way girls look at Cody when he's not looking. Some of the boys gave Cody similar looks and others went about their day. Only a few of his classmates pretend Cody doesn't exist.

 

Such oddities were hard to dwell on when the two of them won 5 virtual tennis matches in a row.

 

\---------------------

 

"Stop it!" Jeff cried, "Just stop it! Or I'll tell my parents about this, and you'll all get in big trouble!"

 

Johnny howled with laughter. Eight feet inched closer towards Cody and Jeff.

 

Jeff flinched at the sound of asphalt scraping against the concrete.

 

Cody leaned in, arm hovering over Jeff. "My friend asked you guys to stop. No one will get hurt if we all just stop," he said in a slow, graceful tone, unfit for the rugged road.

 

"Shut up pansy," Johnny said as he lurched towards Jeff and signaled Oliver, RJ, and Stephen on Cody. "And tell your friend to stay out of other people's business."

 

Cody turned towards Jeff, whose vision started to blur. He put a hand on Jeff's shoulder and mouthed the word ‘run’.

 

Jeff shook. "No."

 

Stephen was the fastest, sprinting towards Cody like a ravaged hyena.

 

Cody grimaced and gave Jeff a pleading look. He scooped up a pile of rubble.

 

Stephen, inches away, winded his fist. Cody pivoted, shoved Jeff, and launched the tiny stones, just before Stephen clobbered his face. They reeled back. A long, scarlet line ran from Stephen’s forehead, down to his cheeks. RJ and Ollie froze.

 

Stephen wobbled. "It-It's OK guys. I- I’m fine."

 

RJ ran to Stephen and Ollie pulled out his phone, mumbling something unintelligible.

 

Johnny's head snapped. He glanced at Stephen, and then at Cody. "I'll kill you."

 

Jeff saw Stephen, but couldn't pull his eyes away from the ugly bruise forming on Cody's cheek. If Jeff didn't get someone, they were going to die. Cody was going to die. Then he was going to die, but more importantly, Cody was going to die first. Jeff snuck a peek at Johnny, who still had eyes locked on Cody, and ran as fast as his stubby feet would take him.

 

\---------------------

 

After a frantic round of questions, Jeff finally got his parent's to where Cody was, only when they arrived, neither Cody, nor Johnny, and his gang were in sight.

 

Jeff's mom called Cody's dad and after they all learned Cody made it home, a generous bowl of nachos landed on the table along with the playing of _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_. Normally the TV stayed silent at the dinner table, but an exception was made that night.

 

\---------------------

 

The next morning Cody and Johnny came to class with purple splotches and angry scapes across their skin. Johnny's shoulders slumped as he stared out the window.

 

When Ms. Haverland asked for the factorization of X^2+6X+9, Cody eagerly raised his hand, as usual, only this time the smile didn't reach his cheeks. Her eyes scanned the classroom for a moment and found no other hands, only uneasy looks from the other classmates.

 

She called on Cody, who answered the question almost robotically.

 

Groaning, RJ and Ollie laid their heads down. Jeff decided to do the same.

 

Stephen didn't come back until 3 days later.

 

\---------------------

 

"I wish I had gotten there sooner," Cody frowned. "They aren't allowed to do that."

 

"It's fine." Jeff took a deep breath, picked up his folder, and started walking towards biology.

 

With his student council badge hanging from his shirt, Cody nodded hesitantly and walked alongside Jeff. On their way to class, Johnny marched towards Jeff, but when he made eye contact with Cody, he briskly strode past the two with a dirty scowl.

 

It was hard to ignore the muscular physique Cody acquired the summer after that fight. In gym, the boys had always sought after Cody for his uncanny reflexes, but now it was impossible to tell if Cody was even human. The only other contenders were Isabel and Johnny.

 

Jeff looked down at his own body, looked down at the way his gut stuck out and the way the flabs on his arms dangled.

 

\---------------------

 

Cody stared at Violet's abandoned drink with clenched fists. He couldn't see the spirit, but he had the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Jeff and Cody have a long taaaalllkk once the Hijack arc is over
> 
> I do love Johnny, and his gang, they're hilarious and have a fun sense of comradery, but they don't seem to give a rats ass about other people? Maybe I'll write something from their point of view if enough people want it.


End file.
